Little suprises
by IOwnNothingExceptMyImagination
Summary: Kate and Rick found a surprise on her doorstep that will change their life forever.
1. A sunday surprise

Life can be full of surprises. Kate and Rick discovered the truth of this sentence a morning during autumn. They were at Kate's apartment cuddling on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"Come on! It's Sunday!" Complained Rick.

"I got it." Kate stand off the couch and walked to the door, when she opened it, she froze.

Here on the doorstep were three car seats with sleeping babies in.

"Rick!" Called Kate. "Would you come here a second, please?"

Rick joined Kate at the door and froze too.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Asked Kate.

"It's depend. What are you seeing?" Kate looked at Rick, she looked a little panicked.

"I'm the only one living on this floor and I never saw them in the building before."

"But they are at your doorstep, they must have been abandon here. We should get them inside or they will catch a cold."

"Child services aren't available on Sundays. We better should bring them to the precinct and try to locate the parents."

"That's a good idea but how do you want to put three car seats in your car?" Asked Rick

"My car is big enough! One on the passenger seat and the others two on the back seat with you in the middle?"

"Good logic. But I rather prefer to be the one to drive if you don't mind. You can take the middle of the back seat."

Kate was about to protest but Rick handed her her jacket, took the keys and one baby in each hand.

"Take the last one, please." Said Rick to Kate.

She grumbled and followed him, looking at the baby she was carrying.

* * *

Ryan and Esposito were at the precinct when Kate and Rick arrived.

"Yo Beckett! What is that? You had the visit of the stork, or what?" Asked Esposito looking at what the couple were carrying.

"Sort of." Said Rick. They put the car seats on the floor.

"I opened my door and they were here." Beckett looked at the babies. "We have to found the parents." She took a pause and then painfully she added. "What kind of parents abandon their kids in front of the door of a stranger?"

They never saw her like that. Kate had tears in her eyes. Rick took her by the shoulders. "Hey, it's Ok. They're safe with us, it could have been worse."

"Hey Beckett, to make it easy we should give them names." Proposed Ryan.

"He is right. We can't call them 1, 2 and 3. It's just the time we find the parents." Said Rick.

"Fine, go ahead name them." Said Kate to the guys.

"Oh come on! You found them you have to help." Said Rick trying to convince Kate.

"I have no idea for a name."

"They're boys or girls?" Asked Esposito.

"Boys." Answered Rick. They looked at him. "Their t-shirt, it's write 'boy' on it."

"Fine, so three boys names then. Beckett start first." Said Ryan.

"Owen?" Proposed Kate, uncertain.

Rick wrote it and fix it on one of the baby's jeans with a paper clip.

"Ok my turn." Said Rick. "Jeremy." He wrote it and fix it on the second baby.

The third baby started to cry, Rick took him and put him in Kate's arms.

"Waited! I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Hold him." Kate tight her arms around the little body. She looked down at the baby.

"Kate?" Called Rick.

"Hum." Answered Kate totally distract by the baby in her arms.

"This one doesn't have a name." Said Rick. He obtained no response, he looked at Ryan and Esposito.

"Wow man! She's totally hypnotizes." Said Ryan.

"Lucas." Murmured Kate.

"What?" Asked Ryan.

"Lucas." Repeated Kate louder.

She didn't know what was happening in her head. Kate couldn't stop her mind picturing herself and Castle with these three babies.

Kate's phone rang, she answered.

"Beckett!" She listened to the caller. "Ok, I'm on my way." She hung up the phone, stand of her chair and looked at the three men. "We got a murder." She buckled Lucas in his car seat.

"Wait! You're not taking them to a crime scene, aren't you?" Asked Rick.

"Ryan, Esposito. Stay here and search the parents. Rick you have three options. First, you stay here and look after them, second, you stay in the car with them and third, you shut up and we do it my way."

"I think I'll go for the third."

"Good choice. Now help me, they're three and I only have two arms."

* * *

Kate was driving in the New York traffic to the crime scene with Jeremy on the passenger seat. Rick was on the backseat between Owen and Lucas.

"Kate?" Called Rick.

"Yes Rick?"

"I think we're going to have some problems."

"What makes you say that? And what kind of problems?" Asked Kate calmly.

"We don't have baby items. I mean, except for the car seats, we don't have any diapers, bottles, clothes or milk."

"Shit! You're right. I didn't even think about it."

"We could go to the supermarket and buy what we need."

"Rick, it's expensive for one, I can't imagine how many does it cost for three."

"Don't worry! I'm covering this part."

"Rick, I..." He cut her off.

"Let's make a deal. I buy what we need and you change and feed them."

"Ok. But first crime scene, then supermarket."

* * *

The crime scene was in an alleyway near Beckett's apartment.

"Hey Lanie! What do you have?" Asked Kate.

"I could ask you the same question. Where did you get all of this?" Asked Lanie.

Kate was holding a car seat with Lucas in and Castle was holding the car seats of Owen and Jeremy.

"They were on my doorsteps, Ryan and Espo are looking for the parents."

"Well, they don't have to search anymore. It's them." Said Lanie pointing at the two dead bodies.

"The picture in the wallet." Indicated Lanie.

Kate looked at the picture and show it to Castle.

"Without doubts." Said Castle.

"They were shot. I can't tell you anything further until I perform the autopsy."

"Ok. Rick, let's go."

* * *

Kate and Rick were in an alley of a baby store. Kate looked a little lost.

"Honestly Rick I don't know where to start."

They had two trolley, one was for the babies the other for the furnitures.

"What about food, diapers and clothes?"

"Maybe, I don't know! Lead the way." They headed to an other alley.

"You really don't know anything in baby stuff!" He said as he picked stuff and put in in the trolley.

"You have a daughter, I don't have children and I never been in that type of store before."

"Yet." Whispered Rick.

"What?"

"You don't have children, yet."

"You mean that you want kids?"

"I mean not now but when you'll be ready maybe you can consider the idea of having kids with me."

"Let's try to take care of them for start. Ok. So what do we need now?"

"Clothes, maybe cribs, a stroller and a changing table."

"A triplet stroller?"

"Yes it could be good. What?"

"That's a lot don't you think?"

"It's the less for babies."

"And where are we putting all of this?" She pointed at the now full trolley.

"At my loft, it's much bigger and it's a reason to have you at my place." Rick winked at her.

"What about Alexis and Martha?"

"They'll understand."

When they paid, the cashier gave them a weird look.

* * *

Rick opened the door and let Kate entered with the babies in the loft, then he followed with all of the things he had bought.

Owen started to cried.

"Rick!"

"He must be starving and the others too!"

"Ok! So I have to make bottles before the two others start to cry."

"Need help?"

"I think I can do it, if I need I'll call you. You should build the cribs."

Kate had feed Owen and Lucas and was now feeding Jeremy when her phone ring, she looked at the ID, answer and put the speaker on.

"What's up Lanie?" Kate waved at Rick, he joined her.

"I know the cause of death of both victims."

"So?"

"Three bullets in the thorax for the man and a bullet in the head for the woman."

"The bullets?"

".375 SIG. For the three in the thorax and 45 for the one in the head."

"Ok thanks. But I can't come see you now. Tomorrow you'll give me all the details."

"Ok. You too, all the details." Lanie insisted on the word 'all'.

Kate hung up. She looked at Rick.

"I'm not going to the precinct until tomorrow, I'm gonna call Gates to have the rest of the day off and tomorrow early as possible I'll call Child Services."

"Sound good to me."


	2. No leads but a future family

**Here an other chapter enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**I don't own Castle. Shame.**

* * *

After the babies fall asleep Rick and Kate cuddled on the couch in front of a movie. After all it was Sunday afternoon.

"I was thinking about what you said at the supermarket." Said Kate to Rick.

"About what?"

"Having a baby. If we don't find family maybe we could..."

"Maybe we could what? Adopt them?"

"Yes. I know it's just have been a couple hours since we're looking after them but I have this feeling that I want to do everything I can to protect them."

"They make you feel like a mother. It's sweet!"

"It's not sweet! It's strange, it's the first time except with Alexis, that I'm feeling that."

"Usually women have nine months to be used to the idea of having a kid, but if you really want, then, we can adopt them."

"You sure you you want it?"

"Of course! Having a family with you is a thing I've always want because it would be with you."

"I'm gonna call Ryan see if we have an ID and if there are family who want to take them." She took her phone and dialed Ryan's number.

"Put the speaker on." Said Rick.

"Ryan!"

"It's Beckett."

"Hey Beckett! How are you doing with Castle?"

She looked at Rick. "We're fine. Found the ID of the victims?"

"Yep! Justin and Alice Sanders, he was twenty eight and she was twenty seven, they had triplets boys, Ethan, Caleb and Riley. Justin was a paramedic and Alice a nurse."

"Any family?"

"Alice's parents died in a car accident six months ago and her sister had leukemia she died five years ago."

"And Justin?"

"Orphan, he spend his childhood in foster care, no foster family."

"Ok. So no family, it's mean that the boys will go in foster care."

"It's sad. Esposito and I are gonna talk to the colleagues at the hospital."

"Call me when you have something."

"No problem." Kate hung up.

She looked at Rick.

"I know how it works. They will be sent in different foster family if they are lucky."

"But it's not gonna happen because we will adopt them."

"Tomorrow when I'll call Child Service I'll ask if we can keep them."

Suddenly, they heard crying. Kate rushed to the bedroom where they put the babies, a moment later Rick followed. When he arrived Rick saw Kate rocking Owen and humming a song to him. He leaned against the door frame and stayed quiet.

"You are adorable."

"You think?"

"Absolutely." Kate looked at her watch.

"It's 1:08 pm, we should have lunch."

"I'll cook it, you have something to do like change their diapers." Rick ran in the kitchen leaving Kate alone with three diapers to change.

* * *

"So you are Justin coworker? Daniel Baker, is that right?" Said Ryan.

"Yes. Justin and I have been working together for two years now."

"Did he have enemies?" Asked Esposito.

"I wouldn't say he had enemies but he and Alice were helping the younger in their district you know? Help them to back to school have a diploma, a job, but some of the families or friends weren't really agreed. They were good people, it's too bad they are dead."

"Recently, did he acted strangely or was having problems?"

"He was helping a teenage boy, Kyle Hunt but his brother Damian was reluctant because he is part of a gang and Kyle was about to become a member. They argued yesterday during the lunch pause at about 11:30."

"Thank you for your help."

"What about the boys?"

"They are safe with one of our detective."

After they talked to Daniel, Esposito dialed Kate's number.

"Beckett!"

"Yo! We talked to Justin colleague, he said that the Sanders were helping the young people in their district. Justin had an issue with someone name Damian Hunt. Doesn't ring a bell?"

"Wait! Damian Hunt! I hate that when gangs are involve in homicide cases."

"Yeah me too. They are bringing him at the precinct. How are you doing?"

"It's Ok. Castle is cooking. Who do you think, beside Hunt, could have killed the Sanders?"

"No idea. But let's see what Hunt have to say."

"Call me."

"Sure."

Kate put her phone back in her pocket and took Lucas in her arms.

"Come on little man. Let's put you in your bed. Rick and I have to eat but I promise once we finish we will play together."

In response, Lucas squealed.

* * *

Ryan and Esposito were in the interrogation room with Damian.

"We know Damian." Said Ryan.

"You know what? That I'm a dealer, it's not a news."

"We know you killed Alice and Justin." Said Esposito.

"Who?"

"The person who were helping your brother." Ryan leaned against the wall.

"Kyle wanted to become like me. But this guy came and ruined it. Kyle is no longer telling his friends to buy drugs, he even help them to stop."

"So you killed him."

"No! I never killed I swear. We have a word it's all. Listen, we was acting strange. A few hours after we argued he came to me and ask if I could selling him a gun. I did, Kyle was with me."

Ryan and Esposito were back at their desks.

"Beckett won't be happy, the kid confirms what Hunt said."

"I think we better not disturbing her while she is taking care of kids." Said Esposito.

Ryan nodded.

* * *

Kate and Rick dropped themselves on the couch. They were exhausted. It was 11 p.m. The boys have just fall asleep. And they hadn't been called by Ryan nor Esposito.

"We should go to bed."

"Good idea."

They headed to Rick's room.

* * *

When Rick woke up the next morning he was alone in the bed. The sheets were cold. He went downstairs and found Kate on the phone.

"Thank you." She hang up and looked at Rick. "It was Child Services, we have the custody of the triplets until they examine the adoption application."

"When did you wake up?"

"An hour ago. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing just imagining you driving the boys to soccer practice. You will be wonderful in this role."

"No soccer, they will play baseball."

"They will play both or they will choose."


	3. What if?

**I'm sorry for this late update but school didn't give me enough time but now I'm in holidays so I have all the time I need to do at least two more chapters after this one. Hope you will like this one.**

* * *

Esposito and Ryan were at their desks when Kate arrived.

"Let us hope she didn't notice we didn't call her." Whispered Ryan to Esposito.

"Hello guys."

"Morning Beckett." The two responded.

"Why didn't you call?"

"We didn't want to disturbed you." Said Ryan.

"You wouldn't have."

"Where is Castle?" Asked Esposito.

"Home with the triplets. We have custody for now but we want to adopt them."

"You sure about this? I mean you're with Castle since not so long."

"It's just." She paused searching for her words. "They activated some sort of feelings I never felt before. Is it weird?" She asked unsure.

"You're maternal instinct woke up, it's normal." Said Ryan.

"It would be the last straw if you got pregnant." Added Esposito smiling

She joined her hands and looked up. "God forbid!" They laughed.

"So any new leads?"

The boys shook their heads.

"What about Hunt?"

"His brother was with him."

"So... We have nothing." Stated Kate.

"We haven't talk to the neighbors yet."

"Ok. Esposito come with me." Kate walked toward the elevator, Esposito glanced at Ryan and followed Kate.

* * *

Rick ran a hand through his hair, he was overwhelmed. He had told Kate to got to the precinct without him that he would stay with the triplets but he didn't know that watching three babies on his own was this hard. Against him, he pulled his phone out and dialed Kate's number.

"Beckett!"

"Hey! It's me."

"Hey! Is everything okay?"

"I know you're working and all but I need your help."

"What happened?" She sounded really worried at this moment.

"Nothing grave. Don't worry we're all fine."

"So, why are you calling me? There have to be a reason."

"I didn't thought that watching three babies at the same time will that hard."

"Are you saying that you can't manage three babies? Jeez Castle. I will be back as soon as possible. Sound good?"

"Yes."

"See you."

Kate put her phone in her pocket.

"Castle?" Asked Esposito guessing who the caller was.

"Yes. It looks like he can't manage three kids. Who's the neighbor?"

"Irina Manikova."

"Ok." Kate knocked at the door.

"Irina Manikova. NYPD. We want to talk to you."

The door opened on a young woman.

"Good morning. Detective Beckett and Esposito." Said Kate.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Asked Manikova. She had a very pronounced Russian accent.

"We want to ask you a few questions about the Sanders." Said Esposito.

"Sure. Come in." She faded to let them enter.

"What was your relation with the Sanders?" Asked Esposito.

"Good, we were neighbors. They were very nice people. Sometimes, I helped Alice with the boys."

"Did they have problems with someone?" Asked Kate.

"No. Not that I know of. I know they didn't have family, who will take the kids?"

"We don't know for now but we will find someone." Said Kate.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

* * *

Esposito and Beckett were walking in the street.

"I have to get back to the loft. I will work from there."

"No problem Beckett. I will make updates every hour."

"Thanks Espo."

* * *

Kate opened the door and entered in the loft.

"Rick?" No one answered.

"Rick?" She sounded more worried.

Finally she heard a whisper. "Over here." It was Rick.

Kate entered the room where the babies were sleeping, Rick was looking at them. All the three baby boys were fast asleep.

"They are like angels when they're sleeping." Whispered Kate.

"Let's go back to the lounge."

Kate and Rick sat on the couch, she snuggled into Rick embrace.

"Did you talked to Alexis and Martha about the boys?" Asked Beckett.

"Not yet but I will." She nodded at Rick's answer.

A few minutes passed. Kate looked up at Rick, she had a serious look on her face.

"You remember at the beginning of our relation the little accident we had?"

"The one when we thought you were pregnant?"

"Yes this one."

"You don't think you could be?"

"I don't know it's just earlier Esposito said something that made me thought about the last time I had my period."

"And?"

"I'm late."

"Maybe it's just a false alarm like the last time."

"And if it's not?"

"Then, it will be fun to have a baby."

"And what about the adoption?"

"Are you afraid of being a mother of four?"

"I'm afraid of being a mother."

"I have an idea. Go to the grocery store and buy a pregnancy test and if you don't want to go alone we can take the kids and go together as a family."

"Thank, but I think I will be fine by myself."

* * *

Kate was walking in the street, across the road she saw a woman with three kids. She realized she was in front of the store. She pulled her phone out and dialed a number.

"Lanie, I need help."

"What's up, girl?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

Kate heard coughing.

"Lanie, you OK?"

"Yes sorry I'm listening."

"I'm in front of the store, I told Rick I would be fine but I'm not sure anymore."

"Go in there, buy what you have to buy, go home and find out. And it's an order."

* * *

Rick was giving his bottle to Jeremy when Kate arrived.

"You got it?"

"Yeah. I...Hum give me a few minutes."

She ran to the bathroom.

Rick looked at the baby in his arms and said.

"I think it's not the best time to propose."

When Kate got out the bathroom fifteen minutes later, Rick was sitting on the couch rocking the babies who were in their car seats. Kate sat on the couch next to Rick.

"So?" He asked.

* * *

**I know cliffhanger but I want to know what do you want Kate to say to Rick. I have a lot of ideas to continue the story in many differents ways. So it's up to you.**


	4. Author's note

**First I want to say Hello to all the new ones who join this story. Thank you also to the ones who follow this story since the first chapter. I also want to remind you that for the need of this story I need a few more review. (see why at the end of chapter 3). Thank you all.**

**A.  
**


	5. SURPRISE!

**Hello, I'm back with a new chapter. I know it was very mean of me to make a cliffhanger, so please forgive me. With all of your reviews here the chapter I wrote. I hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

_When Kate got out the bathroom fifteen minutes later, Rick was sitting on the couch rocking the babies who were in their car seats. Kate sat on the couch next to Rick._

_"So?" He asked._

"Positive. I'm pregnant." There was a blank for a few minutes before Rick was able to talk.

"Kate, I want you to move in."

"Are you proposing this because I'm." He cut her off.

"No! I'm asking you that because I want to live with you and not have to go across the town just to see you. And plus, we're having a family it would be easier if we live together."

"You must be lucky."

"Why?"

"Because I already started to packed some of my things."

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course! What else could it be?"

"You know what? You stay here and I will go take your things."

"Take all the boxes that are in the study." She told him as he was running toward the door.

* * *

Meanwhile at the precinct. Esposito arrived next to Ryan in front of the white board.

"I found something interesting."

"What is it?"

"During all the time he lived in child service Justin was friend with two other orphans name Jake Carter and Sandra Collins. I have their address. They are living in the same apartment."

"Let's give them a visit maybe they were still in touch with Justin."

* * *

"NYPD open the door!" Said Ryan through the door.

"We have some question to ask you." Esposito hand-signaled to Ryan that he was going to break the door.

After three nods Esposito break the door.

They entered in the apartment, Ryan went left and Espo went right.

"Clear!" Yelled Ryan. He suddenly heard crashing and what sounds like a fight. Ryan ran to the side of the apartment where Esposito went and found him cuffing a man and a woman who was standing behind him.

"Look who was trying to run away."

* * *

Kate and Rick were sitting on the couch going through some of her stuff. Kate was looking to some old pictures and Rick was considering every things he had around like treasure. Owen began to fuss so Kate took him in her arms and walked in the lounge to rock him. She turned toward Rick.

"I think I know why the Sanders left them to me before they got killed."

"So, why?"

"I found old picture from high school. Alice is on some of then. She was one of my classmate, we weren't friends but we used to hang out together sometimes. She was with me the day I got my tattoo."

"Alice must had remember of you. But that doesn't explain how they ended up dead and why they had to abandoned their kids. Seriously, who can abandoned four months old babies like that."

"I think the killer was running after them and they had no choice."

Suddenly, Kate face went pale.

"You OK?"

"No." She handed him the baby and run to the bathroom.

Rick walked after her still holding Owen. When he entered in the bathroom, he found Kate sitting on the floor. Rick carefully sat next to Kate.

"We are going to need a bigger car."

"We are going to need a lot of things." She paused. "I will make an appointment with a doctor as soon as possible."

Suddenly Beckett's phone rang it was Esposito.

"Beckett!"

"We found Justin's gun. Guess what is it?"

"One of the gun that killed the Sanders?"

"The 45. My theory is that Justin was carrying his gun when they get attacked and one of the murderer took it and then killed Alice with it."

"I'm agreed with you. Any suspects?"

"We were about to interrogate two people who are related with Justin when we was a child."

"Good."

"I will call you after we finish with our birds."

"Ok bye!"

* * *

Esposito and Ryan entered in the interrogation room where Jake Carter and Sandra Collins were. Ryan throw a gun on the table.

"We found this in your apartment."

"A .375 Sig. Like the one which killed Justin."

"And so what? It's not illegal." Said Jake angrily.

"We had a plan with Justin. We would live together and be happy together because our childhood sucked." Said Sandra. "But before we could have get out of the system Justin was with Alice and then they get married and Justin said he was happy."

"Enough Sandra!" Yelled Jake.

"Let me talk Jake. I'm tired of that. You was always the boss of me."

"We're listening to you Sandra." Said Esposito calmly.

"We phoned Justin and told him to join us in this alleyway, but he and Jake fought. Justin pulled his gun out and all happened so fast. He was on the floor, dead. Jake shoot Alice with Justin gun."

Ryan got up of his seat and pulled out his handcuffs.

"Jake Carter, you are under arrest for the murder of Justin and Alice Sanders."

* * *

"Thank you Ryan." Beckett hang up and looked at Rick.

They were in the kitchen, Rick was giving Lucas his bottle and Kate was giving his to Owen.

"They finally caught the killer. The case is close."

Rick nodded, he was strangely calm.

"A penny for your thoughts." Said Kate.

"If we are becoming their parents we should give them middle names, don't you think?"

"About that, I got a call from a judge when you were upstairs. We have a meeting with him tomorrow to sign the papers."

"Really?"

"Yes, tomorrow we will officially be their parents."

"We definitely need a bigger car" They laughed.

* * *

**I know the resolution of the case is maybe a little too short and I'm sorry about it. Until next time.  
**

**Reviews are welcome.  
**


	6. When the unexpected become the expected

**Sorry for taking this long to post a chapter but school hadn't give me time. But here we go chapter 5, enjoy!**

* * *

"Jameson." Proposed Rick.

"No."

"Come on! Owen Jameson Castle. That name rock."

Kate and Rick were on the couch searching middle names for the boys. Between them, they had laid the three five months old.

"Still no. And if we have a girl we are not naming her Nikki. Even for middle name." Kate cut him before he was able to speak.

"Fine. What about Jason?" He asked

"Not that bad. Owen Jason Castle Beckett."

"Too long. Remove the Beckett."

"And why would they only have your name and not mine?"

"Because even if we are not married at the minute we're talking maybe in a near future."

"Is that a proposing?"

"You want it to be?" Rick said as he moved his face closer to Kate's.

"Focus Castle. We still have a middle name to find."

"Ok. Let's see, we have Lucas Brandon and Owen Jason. Need a middle name for little Jeremy."

"I really like Michael."

"Looks fine to me. Jeremy Michael Castle it is then."

"Did you talk to Alexis and Martha about the boys?"

"Not yet. But I will. Alexis is days and nights in her books and Mother is still in Europe with Edward, Lyndon or something like that."

The front door opened and Martha entered in the loft.

"Hello kiddos."

"Mother what are you doing here?"

"Ernest was boring and I was missing you my darlings." At this moment, Martha noticed the babies. "Looks like you two didn't waste your time while I was gone."

"It's not what you think Martha."

They explained to Martha what happened the last days.

"Well my darlings, I appreciate that I can spoil grand-children again."

"With my credit card." Mumbled Rick.

"There's a last thing we forgot to tell you about." Said Kate.

"And what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I will definitely need your credit card Richard."

"Certainly Mother."

"Did you told Alexis about all of this?"

"Not yet but I was thinking to go tell her."

"I'm tired kiddos I'm heading to bed."

"Welcome back Martha." Said Kate.

Once Martha had gone upstairs, Rick helped Kate to put the babies in their bed.

"Maybe it would be better to invite Alexis for dinner, like that she could meet the boys." Proposed Kate.

"And invite your dad as well."

"You call Alexis while I call my dad."

"Ok."

* * *

An hour later, someone knocked at the door.

"I got it!" Said Kate.

When she opened the door, she saw Alexis and her dad waiting on the doorstep.

"Hello! Please come in."

Jim and Alexis stepped in the loft.

"Well, we invite you to spend family time but also because we had big news."

Both looked puzzled by what Kate just said. They all sat in the lounge.

"Mother already know." Started Rick. "Kate accepted to move in."

"That's great dad!" Said Alexis with excitement.

"It's about damn time Katie."

"It's not over." Told Martha with a smile on her lips.

"Few days ago we found a little surprise on my doorstep."

"Surprises." Rectified Rick.

"You're right, surprises." Kate paused. "I think it's better to show you. Rick, please?"

Kate and Rick left the room, they came back a minute later. Rick was holding Lucas and Jeremy and Kate was holding Owen.

"You hide me this Katie."

"We are adopting them. This one is Owen." Kate said and she handed him the baby.

"So I am a big sister now?" Asked Alexis.

"Yes pumpkin. Are you happy?"

"As long as you and Kate are, I am. What are their names?" She said pointing at the ones Rick was holding.

"This one is Jeremy." He handed Jeremy to Alexis. "And this one is Lucas." Kate took him.

"And I swear this news is the last. I'm pregnant."

"Really Katie? Aren't you too overwhelmed with this three already?"

"I think I will survive."

The diner went well. Martha head upstairs after it was over, little after Alexis and Jim left.

"I forgot to tell you that I have an appointment tomorrow morning."

"Can I come?"

"Why are you asking? Of course you can come."

"It's getting late, if we want to be fresh tomorrow we should go to bed." Proposed Rick.

"I agree. Plus I'm really tired."

They headed to bed.

* * *

At 9 a.m the next morning Kate and Rick entered in the doctor's office. Martha had proposed to look after the triplets. They sat in the patient room.

"What's going on?" Asked Rick seeing Kate with a weird face.

"What if the baby has something wrong?"

"The baby will be good, stop worrying. All will be fine."

A nurse entered in the patient room.

"Miss Beckett." She called.

Rick and Kate stood up and followed the nurse. They entered in the examination room.

"Stay here, doctor Berenson will arrives soon." The nurse left.

They remained silent until the doctor arrives. A few seconds after the nurse left a small brown-haired woman entered the room.

"Hello, I'm doctor Berenson. So, do you know how far along you are?" She asked.

"Not quiet." Answered Kate.

"Ok! Let's check on your baby."

Kate lied on the examination table.

"That might be cold." Doctor Berenson warned Kate.

Soon, a bad grey-ish image appeared on the screen.

"You're about twelve weeks along."

"Is the baby Ok?" Asked Kate.

"Your babies are perfectly fine."

"See!" Said Rick to Kate. "Wait! Did you just said babies?"

"Yes. Miss Beckett you are pregnant with what looks to be identical twins."

"Wow!" Exclaimed both Rick and Kate at the same time.

"Definitely a bigger car." Said Kate. Then she and Rick burst into laughter.

* * *

An hour later they were in a cab, going home.

"Twins." Said Kate still in shocked.

"Identical twins." Replied Rick shocks as well.

"We're crazy."

"Absolutely. But it's what make us unique."

"I want to clear a point." Said Kate.

"I'm listening."

"It's not because we will have five kids and form a family that I will stop working."

"You are always saying you don't want kids because of your job."

"I want you to understand. I really like my job, and by the way, putting criminals in jail make the world safer for our kids."

"It's your choice. But I will respect it only if you accept to marry me."

"Rick..." He cut her off.

"Kate you are the most beautiful, the smartest, the incredible woman I've ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Katherine Beckett, would you do me the honor of make me the happiest man of the world?"

Kate couldn't talk at the moment. Her brain was decoding over and over what Rick had said.

"Please Kate. Just say yes."

* * *

**So, is Kate will say yes or no? Answer in the next chapter which will be coming soon.**


End file.
